Chapped, chafed, or windburned lips are a problem for many women, particularly during the cold months of the year. Chapping is a result of a lack of moisture in surface skin which affects adhesion of surface cells to the skin surface. Thus, chapped skin often appears white and scaly due to detached surface cells.
Chapstick and other lip balms are well known treatments for such conditions. However, lip balms are generally very waxy, unpigmented or minimally pigmented sticks that do not provide any color to the lips. Thus, women who suffer from chapped lips who also wish to wear traditional lipstick, often will apply chapstick either before or after lipstick. This two step process could obviously be made more convenient by formulating lipsticks which, in addition to providing color to the lips, also prevent, retard, or arrest chapping. Generally typical pigmented lipsticks, particularly the new transfer resistant lipsticks, do not provide much protection against chapping. With respect to transfer resistant lipsticks, the high concentration of volatiles quickly flashes off after application to the lips, leaving a film which is considered by some to be somewhat dry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a full color lipstick which prevents, retards, arrests, and ameliorates the effects of chapped lips.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a full color lipstick with an appreciable concentration of volatiles, that prevents, retards, arrests, and ameliorates the effects of chapped lips.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a full color lipstick containing sunscreen which prevents, retards, arrests, and ameliorates the effects of chapped lips.